Thirsty
by bballchik0330
Summary: We find out partly why Deb is so interested in Lucas, helping Karen, and making up for Dan’s mistake, she made the same mistake herself. Nathan’s half sister comes to One Tree Hill for a surprise visit after running away from her basketball obsessive


Thirsty Chapter 1  
  
Summary: We find out partly why Deb is so interested in Lucas, helping Karen, and making up for Dan's mistake, she made the same mistake herself. Nathan's half sister comes to One Tree Hill for a surprise visit after running away from her basketball obsessive father.  
  
D/C: I don't own One Tree Hill.  
  
Ryan Miller hesitated as her hand hovered over the doorbell. She checked the address once more, and held her breath. Giving up, she took a couple minutes to re-gather herself. She redid her long, dark ash blonde hair that was covered in black low lights into a high messy hairstyle. The pupils of her almond shaped dark green eyes were surrounded with a chestnut pigment. The triangle arch of her eye brows rose even more as she finally made a quick movement for the doorbell.  
  
Finally, the door opened to revile a dark haired boy that was much taller than she was.  
  
"Uh, Can I help you?" Nathan asked staring at the strange girl curiously. Ryan froze. Her usually friendly smile faded into a nervous grin as she attempted to see past Nathan.  
  
"I'm uh, looking for Deb Scott." She replied as nice as she could. Nathan smiled and laughed inside.  
  
"Okay. you can come in." Nathan invited stepping aside. He closed the door for her.  
  
"Mom!" Nathan yelled. Ryan immediately jumped.  
  
"Sorry." Nathan apologized. Ryan smiled and shook her head. It wasn't the sudden yell that triggered her fearful reaction. It was the word. She didn't know that Deb had any other children, and couldn't help but to have multiple second thoughts about coming.  
  
"Yeah?" Deb asked, walking briskly to the main entrance.  
  
"This girl is here for you." Nathan said before heading towards the kitchen. He couldn't help but stay within what ever distance he needed to be to hear what was going on.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" Deb asked. She stared at the girl intensely for a couple seconds, and then knew.  
  
"I uh, um." Ryan began. She took a deep breath and again making a mental sprint started talking.  
  
"My names Ryan Miller. My dad is Justin Miller, and I have your address, because I found it." Ryan started over. Not getting any reaction from Deb, she tried to hint more specifically.  
  
"It was in his drawer. I was born on August second, 1988." Ryan tried again. Feeling the sudden need to scream, she was greeted by something she didn't expect. A hug.  
  
Behind the nearest wall Nathan sank to the floor. He hoped it wasn't true; his life was already infected with so many confusing issues already. But by his mother's reaction he knew it had to have happened. He was hit by a comforting thought. The girl said 1988, he was born in 1986, Deb and Dan had been together even before that. A fifteen year old girl couldn't fit in the time frame. Still, he was curious about the situation.  
  
****************************************************************** The black leather couch was damp with salty tears.  
  
"How could you not tell me about this? And dad? Does he know?" Nathan raged. Deb looked to the ground, and rose off the couch.  
  
"Nathan please. You can't hold this against me for too long. You at least have to hear what happened." Deb begged.  
  
Nathan tilted his head, and looked to Ryan. Her eyes triggered some sympathy. He looked down.  
  
"When you were two, I had to go on a business trip. Your father stayed home with you. I, I got distracted, I had just found out about Lucas, and was really confused. I met this really nice guy, who actually was the closest to Dan Scott as you could get; except his name was Dave Miller. I came back, and found out I was pregnant, and I knew it wasn't Dan's. I, panicked, I volunteered for another trip that would take almost a year. You have to remember some of it; I'd talk to you on the phone every night. The timing was perfect. I came in contact with Dave, and he agreed to raise, Ryan without me being involved."  
  
Nathan stared at Ryan. She hadn't shown one sign of a tear since she got here, and he was about to break down.  
  
"I felt horrible, but I didn't want to give up a life with you and your father. It was a mistake, and if I could I'd take it all back." Deb explained. She turned to Ryan.  
  
"I didn't want to try to contact you. We have a similar situation here with my husband and another woman, and her son, and I saw how much my husband was resented. I was scared; I thought that you'd be angry." Deb confessed.  
  
Ryan stared at her. Virtually, having so much to say there was nothing to say, she looked down. She wasn't expecting to cause this much of an interruption right away. She wasn't expecting Deb to come clean instantly.  
  
"I, uh, don't. um." Ryan thought some more. Nathan stared in rage at his mother. She had always been the one that always did the right thing, and now he knew why.  
  
******************************************************************* "Wow." Haley exclaimed. Nathan's stomach whirled with anger.  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Nathan shot out. Haley put her hands up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's all I can think." Haley replied. Nathan rubbed his eyes, and looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just, I'm really confused right now." Nathan answered. Haley nodded, understanding.  
  
"Has she met Lucas yet?" Haley asked. Nathan's eyebrows shrunk.  
  
"Lucas has nothing to do with this."  
  
"I mean, their in the same situation right? R-Rachel?" Haley asked.  
  
"Ryan." Nathan corrected. Haley smiled.  
  
"You said sister right?" Haley teased. Nathan shook his head.  
  
"Haley it's not funny." Nathan said again. There was a silence that they both were uncomfortable in.  
  
"When are you going home?" Haley asked. Nathan shrugged.  
  
"I don't want too. I was thinking about going to my dad's actually."  
  
"You could stay here, but my parents are coming home soon." Haley replied. Nathan looked up in disappointment. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Haley asked, rising to him.  
  
"Out of here." Nathan concluded, slamming the door behind him. 


End file.
